


Juiced Up

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, Drunk John, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Off-World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: "What thehellis in that juice?" Rodney hissed, walking over to Teyla as they watched John hug Ronon.





	Juiced Up

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to neevebrody for the beta!

"Teyla!" John stumbled towards her and hugged her with so much enthusiasm that she nearly fell backwards. "You're a wonderful friend. And person. Have I ever told you that?"

"Not as such," she said kindly, patting him on the head.

"Well, you _are_ ," he said, kissing her soundly on the cheek and hugging her once again, arms enfolding her in a vice like grip.

Her eyes widened, and she looked over to an amused Ronon.

John let her go, and Teyla took a deep breath.

"Ronon! My friend!"

"What the _hell_ is in that juice?" Rodney hissed, walking over to Teyla as they watched John hug Ronon.

"I am not sure. It is known to have an effect not unlike alcohol, but this seems quite extreme, does it not?" Teyla asked, one eyebrow raised as John giggled when Ronon picked him up in a bear hug.

"Terrifying is the word I'd use," Rodney said, eyes wide and horrified.

"Rodney!"

"Oh no," Rodney said, lifting his hands in a placating manner.

John smiled widely, walking up to him in a few long strides, arms already lifted.

"Sheppard, if you'll just think about this for a moment, you'll realize that you're not yourself and—" That was when Rodney stumbled and fell on his ass. "Ouch," he said plaintively. Then his eyes widened, when John didn't slow down and instead straddled him. "Ow! Sheppard, you're no lightweight. What do you think you're—"

John grabbed his face in both hands and pulled him into a wet, messy kiss.

Over the years, Rodney had had various idle—and lately not so idle—thoughts about kissing John. He'd also thought about doing other things with him, but kissing was a central theme in these fantasies. However, none of his fantasies had ever been like this. The slobbering tongue in and around his mouth was more disgusting than sexy. And anything he might have still felt was erased by the pain in his tailbone, which was only exacerbated by John sitting on top of him.

Which was why when Ronon grabbed John under the arms and pulled him off Rodney, Rodney was _relieved_.

"Hey," John protested, struggling in Ronon's grip.

"I think you should take a rest now, John," Teyla said gently but firmly, putting a hand on his arm.

They walked away, dragging John with them, leaving Rodney to ponder the unfairness of his life.

~~

A few hours later, Rodney was putting the finishing touches on the power generator he'd fixed when a crazy-haired shadow appeared on the wall.

"How are things going?" came John's voice.

Rodney turned around and looked up at him. John looked still a bit sleepy and his face was screwed up as if he had a headache that he was trying to ignore.

"I'm almost done. How about you? Feeling better?" Rodney asked, turning his attention back to the generator.

"Yeah," John said. The shadow on the wall was rubbing its neck. "Listen. About earlier..."

"It's okay," Rodney said, voice clipped. "You were under the influence of an alien substance. It _happens_. No harm done and no need to talk about it."

John sighed in relief. "Good."

Rodney swallowed down the irritation he felt rising in his chest. He _wanted_ to say more than that but it wasn't as if _talking_ about it would be of any use. This was _Sheppard_. Even if his drunken behavior was somehow an expression of some hidden but actually existing feelings, John was about as likely to admit them as he was to spontaneously break out in song and dance.

Rodney unhinged the controller and carried it over to the worktable. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see John following him.

"Teyla said they've invited us for dinner," John said from behind Rodney.

"Yes, they've already gone over to the town hall square. I'll join them when I'm done." Rodney sat down and started rewiring the innards of the controller, acutely aware of John still standing behind him.

John usually didn't hover like this. Or maybe he did but Rodney didn't notice because he hadn't _pushed his tongue down Rodney's throat_ a few hours earlier which probably changed your perspective. Rodney tried to ignore John's presence but it was difficult at the best of times and right now... He was glad when one of the townspeople came up.

"Dr. McKay, we've prepared everything for you and hope you'll join us as soon as you have completed your repairs. Here is a bit of haiplet juice in the meantime."

The young man placed a glass on the worktable and Rodney was about to tell him he'd pass when he noticed John taking a step backwards. He turned around and saw John's terrified face, wide eyes focused on the glass. Rodney couldn't help it. A grin spread over his face.

When John turned his attention to Rodney, he frowned. "It's not funny."

Rodney's grin widened. "It's a _bit_ funny. I think the only other thing that could make you look like that is a giant life-sucking bug." John screwed up his face. "Or someone trying to hug you," Rodney continued cheerfully.

John glared at him. "Why don't _you_ take a sip and see how funny it is to lose control?"

Rodney's grin softened into a smile. "Control, huh?"

John's gaze dropped. "Listen, I'm _sorry_ about what happened."

Rodney sighed wistfully. "So am I," he muttered to himself.

"What?" John asked.

"Nothing," Rodney said.

"Why are you sorry about... I mean, _what_ exactly are _you_ sorry about?" John asked.

It was Rodney's turn to drop his gaze. Then he looked at John and said with a slight challenge in his voice, "I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

They looked at each other for a long moment. Then John licked his lips. "You know, the juice wasn't _so_ bad," he said, walking around Rodney to the glass.

Before he could take it, however, Rodney moved his hand to cover it. "Please don't."

John snatched his hand away. "Oh. I thought— Okay."

"Not that. I don't want you to _not_..." Rodney trailed off. "Well, my ass still hurts and not in a good way and your technique under the influence leaves much to be desired. At least, I hope it was the haiplet juice and not that you always kiss like that."

John stared at him. "No, I... I think I can do better." He flushed.

"That's good to hear," Rodney said. Neither of them moved and Rodney looked at John for a moment before eventually turning to continue working on the controller.

John watched him for a moment then walked away and came back with another chair. He silently sat down next to Rodney and waited for him to finish.

When Rodney was done, he just held the controller in his hands, unsure of _what_ exactly was going to happen and _when_ it was going to happen.

John must have sensed his question. He put one of his hands on Rodney's. Rodney turned to look at him.

"We're invited for dinner," John said.

"Yes. I'll just put the controller back in and... join you." Rodney got up, pulling away from John's hand and walked to the generator. John followed him.

"Rodney." The word was whispered in Rodney's ear, and Rodney felt his face being turned to the side to meet John's waiting lips.

It was completely unlike their first kiss. A gentle brush of lips, mouths opening up just a fraction, John's fingers carefully cupping his face. It was perfect. For a first kiss.

"I'll be waiting for you," John said when their lips parted.

"I'll be with you in a minute," Rodney said earnestly.

John licked his lips and smiled before turning to walk towards the town hall square.

"John?" Rodney called after him.

John turned back to him.

"A lot better but I think there's still room for... _improvement_ ," Rodney said meaningfully.

"We'll have to work on that then. Don't make me wait too long," John responded just as meaningfully as he walked away.

Rodney watched his backside, thinking about all the things they could work on once they were home. He hastily turned back to the generator, a grin on his face.


End file.
